


I like your Missiles

by FennyBoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Flying Boom, Junkers joined Overwatch, Junkrat doesn't know how to deal, Pharrat, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Jamison has an awkward crush and doesn't know how to deal with it. The others urge him forward while Pharah is just dragged in the middle.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Only did this fanfic cause I wondered how Junkrat would react to seeing Pharah's ultimate. I mean she rains missles from the sky. You telling me he wouldn't be down for that?

"Your not usually this quiet." Roadhogs booming voice sounded drawing the Junker out of his daydream as Junkrat refocused looking over at the hog before jumping up and grinning.

"Did y' see her?" He asked waving his hands up into the air as he looked outside almost dreamily. Before Roadhog could inquire about who Junkrat continued. "The flying woman. With the rocket bombs." He said making explosion motions with his hands as he mimed her ultimate. Giggling he rolled backwards onto the table as he started to pace.   
"She is apart of Overwatch now. We are working with Overwatch though too right? Does that mean I can meet her?" He asked hopefully looking expectedly at Roadhog.

Roadhog however wasn't so certain about his bosses enthusiasm knowing full well the trouble he would get in if he tried to pursue Pharah. He would have nipped it in the butt right there but honestly he was in for a good laugh. Plus this would get Junkrat out of his hair for a bit. So shrugging he nodded, "Yes. Her name is Pharah. The others are eating right now. She is probally with them." He said. Sure enough Junkrat got to his feet letting out a woop as he went and grabbed his bombs.  
Roadhog was forgotten as he left the room. Roadhog just shook his head before grabbing the remote turning the tv on. This was gonna be good.

Down the hall Junkrat was still going off of his initial excitement that he forgot briefly that he had never eaten with the other Overwatch members. He realized that a little to late as he opened the door causing the others to turn as they regarded him. He noted plenty looks of surprise as he shifted becoming nervous under the looks. He liked being the centre of attention but not like this. Oh why didn't he think this through he's stupid stupid.

"You can sit with me if you want love!" A familiar voice said as the orange clad woman zoomed next to him. Glancing at Tracer the usual talkative Junker just nodded still overwhelmed as he followed her. Usually if he got overwhelmed he would just hide next to Roadhog or blow something up. Here he had neither option something he wasn't used to experiencing.

As Tracer lead them to a table he recognized the Cowboy, monkey and the bow man. He didn't admittedly know there names and only remembered Tracer cause of the fact Roadie and him had been on a mission together. "Ah I wondered to the day when you would join us. This is a great step. You hungry. I noticed you didn't pick up any food?" The monkey said, or was it an Ape. Or neither. Junkrat couldn't remember but slowly he felt himself relax.

"M' good mate. I usually eat with Roadie." Junkrat admitted getting a strange look from Hanzo as the man looked him up and down.

"If you are not here to eat then why are you here?" Hanzo asked in scrutiny. Why was Junkrat here? With all the excitement he had completely forgotten.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice called from behind them. Junkrat recognized the voice from the battle. And without even turning he knew who it was even before McCree gave Pharah the permission to sit down. Right next to him!

Tapping the table quickly he finally turned to look at her the first thing he noticed were the brown hue of her eyes. She wasn't wearing the cool suit but even without it she was a forced to be reckoned with. At his stare she eventually noticed as she looked up at him eyes narrowing as she snapped her fingers. "Have something to say?" She demanded. Panicking Junkrat couldn't stop the flush that fell over his body as he shook his head. She raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise ignored him as she turned to speak with Hanzo.

Junkrat let out a sigh of relief as she looked away poking at a scab on his knee as he just listened to the chatter around him. "You okay love?" Tracer asked suddenly. The voice was quiet though so none of the others noticed as Tracer nuzzled closer to him looking him over curiously. Nodding to her he flashed her a grin and a thumbs up before again looking around warily. He found his eyes trailing over to Pharah as she talked his mind going back to the suit as he remembered the devestation she had rained. There had only been a crater left when she was done which caused Junkrat to giggle.

Looking away from her he glanced at Tracer as the other seemed to have a calculating look on her face before suddenly her eyes widened and she started to giggle. "Oh! Oh I get it now." Tracer said loud enough for the others to hear.

"Get what?" Hanzo asked turning to glare at Junkrat. Tracer just continued however.

"You have a crush don't you?" She asked giggling as she found it extremely funny. Junkrat however was confused not sure what she meant by 'crush' but not liking how the others seemed to have a look of realization.

"Oh my stars." Winston said also chuckling as he looked at Pharah. Junkrat was feeling himself getting overwhelmed at the attention so finally he snapped.

"I don' have a crush! I don' even know what that is!" He said figuring that should prove that he in fact did not have a crush? Was it a disease?

"You like me?" A confused voice said from behind him. Turning Junkrat looked back at Pharah noticing the neutral although almost dangerous look on her face. He wondered if it was the same look she gave when she unleashed the rockets against those gang members... he could see it.

"Oh my god. He is so in love!" Tracer said causing Junkrats train of thought to come to a flaming stop. He knew what love was! Wait did they think that he was in love with... oh OH!

"You like me?" Pharah added again stepping closer to Junkrat making him feel boxed in as he flushed bright red. His mind was going to fast that he couldn't follow but eventually he screamed out.

"I like your rockets!" Then ran.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah isn't sure what to think of Junkrat.

As soon as the crazy junker ran away the peoples reaction on the table was mixed. McCree burst out laughing and didn't even stop when Hanzo slapped him, telling him to show some dignity, or something. Winston just seemed confused and eventually was the first to get over it as he just returned to his meal. 

Tracer admittedly felt bad for spooking him. She had been excited that he had joined them and even more so when she learnt he had a crush. Based off of his reaction though, she knew she had messed up. Everyone was now looking at the table and clearly most must have known what happened. Before she could kick herself too much however she found her eyes landing on Pharah who seemed to be staring at the now closed door. 

Her face was neutral although Tracer could see that she was slightly unnerved by it. Finally she looked back up at the other woman before speaking, "He seems interesting." She said before relaxing back into her seat as she grabbed a piece of bread and started to eat. Lena was surprised expecting her to say more about it but it seemed that Pharah was over it now and soon the table went back to a pleasant talk. All prior instances forgotten at least, for a time. 

When lunch was over however they all went there seperate ways and nobody paid any attention to Fareeh as she went down the hall. Most assuming she was just going to her room. However the woman instead stopped in front of what she assumed was the Junkers room. It was kind of easy to guess considering the room smelt like explosives and smoke as well as the lingering scent that neither of the two seemed bothered to try to wash off. 

Knocking twice she stood back as she heard muffled voices from inside go silent before the big burly steps of Roadhog seemed to head towards the door. Sure enough it opened a crack and she saw the masked face of the enforcer. Meeting his eyes she just shrugged, "I wish to speak to Jamison." She said hesitating only for a moment as she remembered his actual name. 

With a grunt Roadhog just stepped outside allowing her to see the smaller male as he seemed engrossed with whatever he was making. Some type of bomb no doubt and if it wasn't for the slight shakiness in his movements she would have thought he didn't know she was there. 

A tense silence sounded between them before a loud sigh from Roadhog got Junkrat looking up. His eyes locked with the larger man before she crossed his arms looking annoyed, resigned, fearful and finally neutral, all in a matter of a few seconds. It was at the last look that he looked up at Pharah. "What? Why 'er here? Here to mock me?" He asked a bit more hostile then he had intended. 

"No." Pharah said calmly stepping towards him as she noted him tense. He didn't do anything though and soon she was beside him as she looked over the equipment he was making. 

"You make all this yourself?" She asked slightly impressed by his craftmanship. He was silent for a moment before he nodded seemingly getting excited at her interest. 

"Yes!" He grinned before going off on a large speel about how he came to perfect this recipe. Mentioning his time in Junkertown and what lead him to make it. Pharah just listened finding his story fascinating if not a bit strange. She admittedly hadn't given Australia that much thought having written it off, like the rest of the world, as a lost cause. She felt a tinge of guilt in her stomach at that thought. 

"Do you remember life before the fusion core blew? Before Junkertown?" She asked. She heard Roadhog shift and looking up she saw a tense look on his face. Perhaps she had overstepped her questions but to her surprise after a beat Junkrat replied. 

"I don't think so..." He said uncertain and looking over at him he seemed to really be thinking the question over. His eyebrows crinkled together in thought as he even bit at his lip. Finally he shrugged, "I just remember Rat's Nest and then Junkertown, and the Omnics." He said darkly before standing up. Putting away the bombs he made as he scratched his head. He seemed to be thinking of something but lost the thought as instead he looked at Pharah. 

"Why you so curious?" He asked warily as if just realizing that he may have said too much. He didn't say the formulas to his bombs though or anything really important besides personal stuff. 

"I have never met someone like you before." She admitted. Deciding to go check on the male had been a surprise even to her but she hadn't given him much thought before the cafeteria. "My whole life I was taught to always fight the good fight. To protect people. Yet you, you don't share that morality. Yet you still joined Overwatch. Why?" She asked. 

Junkrat was silent at that unsure what to say till finally he accepted her words somewhat and replied, "Was bored. Joinin' Overwatch they wiped our records. Only had to do the one mission." He admitted. 

"Yet you are still here." She urged on. He seemed confused by that as his eyes seemed to inspect her udjat before again he scratched at the back of his head. 

"Am still here." He agreed. 

"Good. I'm glad you are." She said before standing ignoring his awed look as she nodded at Roadhog. Turning she started to head towards the door. "Goodnight boys." She called before walking out. The minute the door shut she heard Junkrats excited voice as he talked to Roadhog. 

Smiling softly she shook her head preparing to head up to her room only to see Lena standing there her hand over her mouth. Before she could say anything to the woman she just giggled before racing away down the hall. Sighing to herself she shook her head before looking back at the door. 

She wasn't lying when she said she was glad he was here. Despite how he acted she could sense good in him. She actually looked forward to seeing him again. With that in mind she went to bed deciding to sleep on it. 

In the morning when breakfast started she couldn't stop the smile that escaped her as Jamie joined them once again.


End file.
